Proposed studies include investigation of the regulation of myosin synthesis, and changes in membrane transport in embryonic muscle cells in culture. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Stockdale, F.E., "Proliferative growth during myogenesis in vitro." In: Regulation of Cell Proliferation and Differentiation (Ed. W.W. Nichols), Institute for Medical Research, l976. Brevet, A., E. Pinto, J. Peacock and F.E. Stockdale, "Myosin synthesis increased by electrical stimulation of skeletal muscle cell cultures." Science l93: 1152-1154, l976.